1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automation control technology, and particularly to a serve control system and a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, robotic technology has been greatly developed and been gradually into people's daily lives. In robotic technology, servos are important assemblies of a robot. A servo control system is an important component of a servo and controls each servo of a robot to perform various operations.
Servo control systems mostly use three-phase brushless driving motors to drive the movable components of robots so as to drive robots to perform various operations. However, there would usually exist the problem of poor heat dissipation when the driving circuit of a conventional servo control system drives high power driving motors, and the driving capability is limited.